The Changeling
by monkeydook2
Summary: Kyrie has no recollection of her natural parents, her foster parents are dead and only the Greybacks have supported her through the transition of dependent child to independent woman. But still something is missing, something locked deep in her subconscious. A secret, a power so indomitable it can bring down the forgotten Gods of times past and the enslavement of human kind.
1. Chapter 1

The Changeling

Chapter 1

No doubt you've heard of Van Helsing, Angel, Buffy and the newbie on the block Sookie. What about it you're probably thinking? A bunch of vampire lovers, slayers and even werewolf gangbangers. Just a figment of an over active gothic lovers imagination. The supernatural answer to an erotic dream. An old story and getting oh so cliché. Yeah, that was me as well until I met Rinc.

There are many things on this great Earth that are spectacularly beautiful or incredibly dangerous. Not to mention the everyday strife of day to day living. But do we really see what is in front of us I mean really in front of us? The best disguise is one of mundane ordinary existence, to blend into society and live alongside mere mortals who populate this world. But monsters do exist. Most are in human form, the sick and evil detritus of the human race. But there are others, those lost in myth and legend and only spoke about in tales so distorted that they no longer hold any meaning. But read between the lines or listen a little more closely and maybe the element of truth is still there. A tale of good versus evil. An eternal struggle that is neither vanquished nor triumphant.

Rinc, tall, dark and handsome. Oh boy do I mean handsome, handsome in a wild dangerous way. Untameable, feral and wanted, wanted by nearly every hot blooded female, and some non-females in the locality of Saxonwood . He works at his father's garage, a Ducati dealer. Fixing, spraying and tuning up street and race bikes .In the summer time as you walk past which is a favorite past-time of the female populace, it's a sight to behold. Rinc it seems is a believer of less is more. Cut down blue denims, Caterpillar work boots and little else. To see those muscles flexing and moving beneath his olive skin is poetry in motion. The broad expanse of his chest and shoulders defined by his years lifting engines and bikes in his father's work shop .But God help you should he look up. I've seen old women blush and fluster under the gaze of those sea-blue eyes. His face is straight out of a woman's deepest darkest erotic dream. A strong chiseled jaw, straight nose, high cheekbones and dark brows sweeping like angel's wings over those piercing eyes. His hair falls loosely in dark waves to the nape of his neck, making your fingers curl and your hands itch to run through its luxurious thickness, and those lips curved into a mocking smile, full and sensuous, a promise of a million sleepless nights.

As I've said, Rinc makes even the old spinsters of this parish blush and fluster like old hens under his gaze, and I'm unashamed to say that I too have secretly observed him from time to time when I have been sure that he couldn't see me, or was too involved with his work to notice. It's when I have the chance of these small reveries that my mind wanders loosely and plays with Rinc in ways that would shame the devil. But never in my wildest imagination would I believe that I would ever act out these fantasies, and not with Rinc.

I am not your typical blonde hair, blue eyed lovely bimbo, or sultry brunette. I am around 5"9, not a bad figure, a curvaceous hourglass with short brown hair in a pixie crop. My best features would be my long legs and hazel eyes ringed with long dark lashes. Attributes I inherited from my father. Apart from that I am your average girl next door type, nothing to write home about.

When I have observed Rinc out and about with a lady clinging desperately to his biceps and trying to be the center of his attention, they have all been long, dark or blonde haired pretty girls with not much going on upstairs. I can remember thinking that the only thing they wanted to know about him was how quick they could get his sweet ass in their beds. Yeah a little jealousy creeping in, but who wouldn't? Certainly not me…..or so I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I had always secretly imagined myself as a sultry leather clad biker chic, with handsome men falling over themselves to win my favors This has been a favorite fantasy of mine since puberty took hold of me, shook me up, gave me breasts and boys became attractive. Secretly I admire the girls that others call "easy". I call them sassy. They take pride in how they look, provocatively dressed enhancing their natural attributes to entice and enthrall the male population of Saxonwood. Jealousy broke over me in waves as they sauntered past with their latest conquest, usually some pumped up handsome guy with daddy's sports car and cash in his back pocket. It wasn't jealousy formed by malice, but a need to be desired and seen as a woman worth pursuing who could hold her own in a sexually charged male on female world.

My fantasy is a far cry from my mundane nine to five job at Saxonwoods only solicitors, M. Greyback & Sons, Specialists in conveyance divorce and will writing. My day starts with opening the office, checking the mail, voice-mail and emails. By the time I have completed my morning ritual Mr Greyback arrives followed by his two sons Leif and Tore. Mr Greyback has been the town's solicitor for as long as I can remember. For a man in his mid-fifties he has a more than generous shock of grizzled grey hair neatly clipped into a military style crop. He obviously works out as his frame is far from paunchy and cursed with middle-age spread; his shoulders are wide and his back ram-rod straight. Leif and Tore are a couple of chips of off their father's block. Where Mr G is grey these two boys are proverbial sun Gods, tall, blonde and rippling. The only drawback to the twins' existence is their beautiful facades hide an ugly demeanor These two men are not ones to be crossed lightly. The law according to Leif and Tore is we own you! Admittedly their family owns much of the land and houses around Saxonwood, and without their wealth the town would probably shrivel and die. However the twins believe they own you body and soul .Luckily for many of us ladies there are more than enough would- be Mrs Blonde Twin to keep them occupied .However the males of the town are a different matter, the Greybacks are the alpha males and you had better keep in line or else. Most of the time this arrangement is peaceful and beneficial to all the populace, but there is always the exception, that exception being Rinc.

To say that the Greybacks hated him would be an exaggeration, but there certainly is a healthy dose of male testosterone rivalry between the two parties. Never was this more evident than the day Rinc and his father came into the office for the reading of his Grandfather's will. Mr Olafson, Rinc's paternal Grandfather and namesake had died leaving a sizable endowment of woodland and land where his old home was built to his Grandson. The entire world and his dog knew that this land was prime real estate, and that the Greybacks had tried many times to buy the land from Mr Olafson Snr without success. Now, to add insult to injury they had the unenviable job of handing over this choice morsel of land to the junior Olafson, who as they rightly guessed had no intention of selling the land now, or in the future.

It was around ten in the morning when The Olafsons' arrived. Rinc's father smiled politely and asked in a voice that sounded like water running over gravel to show him to Mr Greyback's office. I quickly skirted around my desk picking up the legal documentation as I did so, and proceeded to lead the two men down the short corridor, to the large oak door at the end that lead into Mr Greyback's personal office. I knocked sharply twice then pushed the door open. Sunlight streamed through the open door, highlighting the red carpet I stood upon, making the landscape portraits on the cream paneled walls wink as the beams bounced of the glass. Mr Greyback's desk was conveniently situated directly in front of the large window letting in all the sunlight so that he could examine his clients and visitors thoroughly before they could view him clearly.

" The Olafsons' have arrived for the reading of the will," I said by way of introduction for the two visitors, squinting as the sun haloed around the shadow of Mr Greyback and his desk.

"Show them in," came the gruff retort. I stepped aside and ushered the two waiting men into the room then closed the door .As I closed it I was surprised to see the deadly duo stood on the other side of the office. They never usually accompanied their father with a will reading, and I could only assume that this was no ordinary reading, or that the two Olafsons 'posed some kind of threat to their father. In any case my interest increased ten- fold in what was about to be disclosed. The two older men nodded coldly in acknowledgement of each other and sat on opposite sides of the office desk to begin the formalities of reading the will. Leif and Tore remained standing behind their father, mirrored by Rinc behind his father. I swear that the temperature in the room dropped several degrees by the coldness that exuded from both parties making the small hairs on the back of my neck stand up and tingle.

"You may leave the room now!" barked senior Mr Greyback as I placed the legal documentation on the polished desk top. I admit his attitude leaves a lot to be desired and boy was I miffed. This was the first opportunity that I'd been able to encounter The Olafsons' up close. I was presented with the devastating image of an older and younger apparition of the same dark angel mirrored by father and son. Surreptitiously I scrutinised the duo before me, until loudly, Tore demanded I leave the room and reminded me who paid my wages each month. I exhaled loudly as I struggled to hide my irritation and made to go round Rinc and his father. Just as I thought I'd held my composure Rinc gripped my wrist in a movement so fast I never saw it coming. I stood there like a deer caught in a headlight staring at his hand, not moving, not making a sound. Rinc stepped closer to me and bent his head down towards my neck. To my ultimate surprise and embarrassment he inhaled deeply, the gentle movement tickling my throat as the air brushed past.

"Woman!"he growled softly. With a little gasp and some consternation I pulled my wrist away and fairly flew out of the office. As I turned to close the door on its disconcerting visitors I had a vision of a pair of sea-blue eyes fixed on me, seeing through to the very essence of my soul.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The voices through the closed door rumbled ominously, the timbre deep and dark, mirroring the feelings that were obviously barely suppressed within the Greyback office. The feral growling continued for approximately ten minutes, the Olafsons' timbre slightly lower than the clipped tone of their opposites. I made myself a latte from the coffee machine and set too processing the days' work. The rumbling continued through the walls until suddenly a cacophony of noise erupted through the open flung door as Lief came hurtling through, followed by Rinc who had his hands around the nape of Lief's neck, hotly pursued by Tore whose face was contorted in pure rage as he attempted to drag Rinc of his twin. The three of them collided violently with my desk, spilling my latte into my lap and causing the company's Dell to hit the floor with a crash. Monitor glass shattered across the plush red carpet as I scooted backwards in the office chair in a vain attempt to avoid the oncoming juggernaut of the fighting men. Pinned against the wall I struggled to stand, when with a sickening crunch Lief's fist connected with the right side of my face. Stars exploded in front of my eyes as my legs refused to hold my weight and buckled beneath me. I slipped slowly down the wall back into the chair that I'd previously been trying to escape from. The stars narrowed into pinpoints of light then darkness claimed me.

I came too and had a perverse feeling that I was wrapped up in a tartan picnic blanket. My ears were ringing with a high- pitched whine, but that was nothing to the explosion of pain as I tried to open my eyes. Whoever had wrapped me up was aware that I had come too, and spoke in a vain attempt to get me to quit wriggling as I fought to be free of the blanket.

"Shh,Valkyrie", came a low masculine voice, and I suddenly became aware that I was not wrapped in a blanket but was instead cradled in the arms of Mr Olafson. The tartan picnic blanket was In fact his Lumberjack work shirt, and his arms were wound tightly about me. I struggled again as a wave of nausea washed over me, I didn't want the humiliation of throwing up on Rinc's father added to the embarrassment of being knocked unconscious and covered with coffee.

"Please!" I ground out as pain mixed with the ever growing need to throw-up. Mr Olafson released me, and gently stood me on my own two feet, where I swayed uncertainly until the need to be sick forced me to totter over to the rubbish bin in the municipal car park and unceremoniously empty my stomach into its concrete chasm. Shakily I gathered myself together and turned to face the two men stood watching me. "I need to go home….now." I winced as the motion of talking reawakened the pain in my face .Mr Greyback suddenly appeared from behind Rinc and advanced towards me.

"Kyrie, thank God, you're ok!" He exclaimed reaching out to take my arm. "Let me take you to Langdon's medical facility, hopefully there's no lasting damage. There will be no question of you paying for private medical assistance; it's the least I can do after the fiasco in my office." I pulled away from Mr Greyback. Fiasco, a bloody fiasco, his son had punched my lights out and it was a fiasco?

"No thank you Leo," I answered, knowing that the senior Greyback hated the younger population using his given name and not title. " I've had enough prodding and poking done for today, I just want to go home!"

"Do as my father asks," Tore growled out as he skirted Rinc and his father and came to a stop in front of me. He cupped my chin between his thumb and forefinger non to gently, and tilted my face towards the sun. "You'll heal, no lasting damage," he hissed . I jerked my head back ignoring the pain it caused my cheekbone.

"I guess you will too!" I retorted taking in his split lip and the purple bruise already apparent around his left eye .Rinc had definitely left an impression on this twin. I peered round him searching for his shadow. "Where's Lief?" I questioned Tore, "I think he owes me an apology". Tore shot a look of pure vehemence across to Rinc who stood with his arms folded but watching carefully as we exchanged words.

"Cleaning up," he snarled. "Now do as my father asks and go to Langdons with him". Tore's sneering command was the straw that broke the camel's back.

"Get out my way!" I screeched, all vestiges of self-control and decorum in tatters." If Tweedle-Dum hasn't the decency to come out and apologise to me and has to send Tweedle-Dummer, then you and him can go to hell!" Leo's hand shot out and gripped my arm painfully.

"Enough Kyrie, get in the car, you're hysterical!" he warned. I looked at his hand that gripped my arm and slowly lifted my face until I could look Leo straight in the eyes.

"Let go,"I ground out." I'm not going any-where with you or your sons today. I'm going home. Cali's there and she's a better nurse than any-one around here." Leo let my arm drop at the mention of my flat mate's name. Without a word or backward glance he inclined his head to me, nodded to Tore and the two of them strode across the car-park back towards the office and the invisible Lief.

A deep laugh rumbled across the park. I turned to face the Olafsons, my eyebrows raised in question. Mr Olafson wore a sheepish smile as he looked from Rinc to me like a spectator at a tennis match.

"What's so funny?" I spat. Rinc just laughed harder and louder. "Shit, the world's full of nutters!" I swore as I brushed past his father to return to the office in order to call Cali to come and collect me.

"Kyrie, stop!" said Mr Olafson. " I'm sorry if you're offended in any-way, it wasn't intentional. It's just that Leo's face was a picture when you ripped into Tore. I swear he thought you were going to swing for his precious son", he exclaimed." I have to admit you looked formidable", he went on, "just like your name-sake". I gave Rinc's father a level look, unsure if he was serious or not. "Seriously Kyrie, it frightened me when you were out cold. That big son of a bitch has no control and no morals." I took this as meaning Lief and my unfortunate encounter with his fist. " Rinc",he barked out suddenly, " stop grinning like a demented hyena and bring the truck round so we can drop Kyrie home." Mr Olafson swung his gaze from me towards his son who loped away gracefully to fetch his father's truck.

The journey home was uneventful if a little unnerving sat between the two dark Olafsons. My thigh was pressed tightly onto Rinc's as I endeavored to give his father space to change gear in the beaten up old truck. Rinc must have sensed my unease as a slow smile tilted the edge of his mouth and although he kept his eyes on the road they danced with suppressed mirth. The truck drew up outside the apartment complex. It was set back from the road and was surrounded on two sides by woods, the other side being the resident's car parking area which was lit up by two flood lights. If for nothing else, Saxonwood still held true to its name sake with the abundance of trees and unspoiled ancient woodland in the area. The town planners had obviously been sympathetic to the surrounding countryside when laying out the provincial town that was Saxonwood .Rinc opened the door and slid out in one lithe movement, he held out his hand in offer of assistance to help me disembark from the vehicle. My hand slipped into his and was immediately enclosed within his warm fist .The strength and power radiating through him was evident in this smallest touch of skin on skin .My breath caught in my throat and his eyes locked with mine, a thrumming started somewhere south of my belly button and heat radiated from my chest and rose to suffuse my cheeks betraying my physical response to his proximity. Rinc inclined his head a little to the side as though he was listening to the thrumming of my awakening body, and that same slow smile kissed the curve of his mouth again.

"I'll call by this evening, to check to see if you're o.k." he murmured, his thumb gently brushing the back of my hand. "I need to talk to you…" Before Rinc could finish Cali was running down the path a string of profanities exploding forth as she took in my abused face and the two men before her.

"Fuck, what the hell happened!" she exclaimed her wild blonde curly hair flying around me as she twisted my face to the left and right to assess my injuries. "Tell me you didn't do this Adonis," she snarled as she turned her emerald gaze accusingly on Rinc." Mess with my girl and I'll make you pay," she finished. Cali's fingers were twitching uncontrollably, body Tourette's is what she called it publicly. Privately I called it itching to cast a spell. Cali was a self- proclaimed witch, and proud of it. Rinc sighed audibly.

"No Wicca, not me, but some idiot aptly named Tweedle-Dum," he retorted, and then smiled at the recollection of the name I'd given Lief. "See that you take care of Kyrie, and I'll be back at eight to check she's ok." With that remark Rinc jumped into the truck, and with a parting wave from his father, they sped off down the road towards their garage and home. I turned to face Cali again. Cali's arm was suspended in mid-air and her fingers were waggling gently in mimicry of a good-bye. Her eyes followed the disappearing truck and her mouth hung slightly open.

"Shit!" she said, "Shit he knew!" she repeated. "How the hell did that great hunk of a love muscle know that I was a witch? Fuck!" Cali is definitely your straight to the point kind of witch.


	4. Chapter 4

Cali dragged her eyes away from the spot where the truck had disappeared around the bend .Her eyes refocused as though she had been lost in thought and did a rapid assessment of my bodily appearance ."You're a mess hun", she said as once again she inspected my battered cheek. "Don't worry I've been out to Mother Nature's cupboard to stock up on my essentials, and will whip up a soothing poultice in a jiff to help regain your looks", she exclaimed with a wink and a cheeky grin. I smiled wearily in return and followed her up the path to the entrance of our shared apartment.

The apartment consisted of a hall- way leading off the front door, with the bathroom to the right. The sitting room was directly of the hall and the kitchen to the right over- looking a balcony. Both bedrooms were side by side at the other end of the sitting room. The kitchen, bathroom and sitting-room were decorated in neutral tones of cream and beige, with a deep piled chocolate coloured carpet running through all three areas. It was homely and welcoming; the sitting-room had two matching brown leather sofas for guests to sit upon, and a small flat screen TV on a glass stand in the corner. On one side of the room a glass shelving unit displayed Cali's various knick-knacks as well as holding a few of her books on witch-craft that she was reading simultaneously. We had decided to keep the "public" areas of the apartment in neutral shades when we had first moved into the complex, but stamp our own personalities on our respective bedrooms by decorating them to our own tastes. I made my way to the sitting room and sat on one of the sofas with a sigh gingerly touching the delicate area around my cheek and eye.

"God," I muttered, "this is going to look very pretty over the next couple of days. Who needs make-up when all you have to do is stand in front of a fist for instant eye-shadow." Cali came out of the small galley kitchen carrying a steaming mug of almond latte. The aroma wafted across the room reminding me of the one that I'd spilled earlier. I looked down at my cream linen dress suit and let out another sigh. A large brown stain covered my lap and splashes of the same coffee colour littered my top. "Hell, these cost me a fortune," I remarked. "Now look at me, I look like some kind of mutant Dalmatian. This is never going to shift," I moaned. Cali breezed over and placed the steaming mug in my hands.

"Don't worry mama's here and she knows just what to do." She sauntered over to the end of the room swinging her hips to some melody only she could hear. Cali disappeared into her bedroom leaving the door open. The walls were painted in a deep mauve and a black silk comforter covered the old iron bedstead. The room was dimly lit owing to black floor length gauze curtains that hung from the large window to the side of her bed. Yep Cali liked to make an impact and her décor was an extension to her personality, sensual and predatory. She rustled around the far end of her bedroom and emerged with an armful of small containers.

"Hubble bubble toil and trouble,"Cali waggled her eyebrows as she strode past back to the kitchen laughing at her own "in" joke." "Gotta look good for handsome when he comes a calling," she chirped as she proceeded to clang about in the small kitchen. I stood up and followed her to the doorway. On the pine table in contrast to the rest of the modern kitchen sat a small black squat cauldron. Beneath this appeared to be flickering blue flames, but the wooden table appeared untouched by the flame and it gave out no tangible heat. I leaned over for a closer look when Cali warned me to stay clear. The blue flame, she explained, was witches' fire and although it gave out no heat and appeared harmless, when commanded it would engulf and consume all that stood in its path. Feeling decidedly on edge I abandoned my post at the door and returned to the sitting room. Cali continued to chop and grind the contents of her containers adding them to the cauldron now and again in a gentle hiss of steam, all the while singing melodiously under her breath. The fragrance from the cauldron permeated throughout the apartment, mint, lavender and woodland essences invaded every room bringing with them a sense of peace and wellbeing. Eventually she reappeared with a glass of emerald green liquid.

"Here you go sugar, drink up," she commanded as she handed me the glass. I took the glass from her and eyed the contents suspiciously. "Honestly, anyone would think I was going to poison you," she exclaimed exasperated by my suspicious looks. "Not only does it taste good, it will do you good. It was my great, great, gran's recipe, and has been used by the women in my family to heal a multitude of hurts from childbirth to broken hearts," she explained. "It works from the inside out, healing body and mind." That would account for my sense of wellbeing I thought as I began to drink Cali's healing potion. The sensation was unlike any I had experienced before; a warm glow began from the back of my throat and travelled on down wards until it hit my stomach then spread throughout the remainder of my body. Energy and a sensual confidence suffused my inner-self, I was pretty sure that my pupils were dilated as I recognised an under currant of something else running through me.

"What exactly was in that?" I asked, my suspicions roused even further at her self-satisfied smirk and mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"Just a little helping hand, frigid pants," she retorted, "and don't worry it will heal your cheek as well, "she added quickly as I opened my mouth to start berating her. " I just want to make sure your true self emerges when Rinc arrives. You're so awkward around men it's painful to watch. Now go and shower you stink of coffee while I find something for you to wear." I didn't get a chance to answer back as Cali had disappeared into my room to begin rifling through my meagre wardrobe.

The shower was deliciously hot, I used the expensive bath products that my foster parents had bought me the previous Christmas to lather myself in pink bubbles and envelope me in a cloud of steam. The warm water cascaded over me in scented waves caressing every inch of my body it touched. I leaned back against the cubicle revelling in the luxury of magnolia, frangipane and white tea rose. An involuntary sigh escaped my lips as the cares of the day melted away like phantoms in the morning mist.

"Christ, your perfect!" a deep growl suddenly and rudely interrupted my reverie.

My eyes flew open, there in front of me through the open door of the bathroom stood Rinc, his eyes drinking in my nakedness in a caress as palpable as the water flowing over me. Over whelmed with embarrassment I lifted my chin and in a voice that sounded much more in control than I actually was commanded him to close the door. To my mortification Rinc closed the door by stepping inside and kicking it shut with his heel. I opened and closed my mouth like a stranded fish but no words emerged only a strangled gasp. Desperately I searched for something to protect my modesty, only to be confronted by a pair of strong masculine hands holding out a white towel for me to step into, and to be engulfed both by it and the man in possession of them.


	5. Chapter 5

Gathering what was left of my dignity I snatched the towel from Rinc's outstretched hands and whipped its fluffy expanse around my nakedness. An involuntary shiver ran down my spine; nothing to do with the cool breeze coming through the slightly ajar window, in fact it was the complete opposite; the nearness of Rinc in my state of undress was completely unravelling my tightly wound nerves one by one until my whole being was screaming to be held by the man in front of me. Little by little my rational self was slowly being overcome by the onslaught of instinct as primitive as time itself. I could feel my chest heaving as I fought to steady my breathing as well as my nerves.

"Excuse me! My voice was barely audible as I locked eyes with Rinc, my protest came to a stuttering halt as he gently traced a water droplet from my temple, across my cheek and into the hollow of my shoulder blade with a long masculine finger. I caught my bottom lip in my teeth to stifle a moan of desire that I could feel bubbling dangerously close to the surface. His finger slowly traced a line of fire across my skin tantalizingly slow in its decent to brush the towel at the swell of my breast. A loud knock on the bathroom door broke the spell weaving its potent attraction around the pair of us. I scuttled past Rinc and yanked the door open nearly pulling Cali into the bathroom as she turned the handle.

"Whoa there Bodicea, where's the battle? I only need to pee and didn't fancy doing so in the sink," exclaimed a puzzled Cali. Her frown disappeared quickly replaced by a look of surprise as she finally set eyes on the reason for my hurried exit from the bathroom. "Ahh, should've chosen the sink…sorry about the interruption," she smirked. I practically ran past Cali down the hall and into my room slamming the door shut behind me. Once inside my sanctuary I realised that I was actually holding my breath and inhaled deeply making my head spin slightly at the sudden influx of oxygen. Oh my God Rinc had seen me as naked as the day I was born! The embarrassment crashed over me. No one had ever witnessed me in a state of undress any more than pj's and fluffy slippers since my foster mum when I was a small child.

For all my day dreaming and bravado it simply came down to one thing….I was inexperienced. Inexperienced in men, inexperienced in flirting, inexperienced in dating. Kissing was limited to a bristly brush on the cheek from Stan our apartment complex handyman at holiday times, and the thought of the physical side of things was enough to have me running for the hills with my Bridget Jones's hauled up to my chin. A distant memory stirred in the recesses of my mind, an echo from my time in Senior school. Voices I thought I had long since buried and left behind with my teenage years filled my ears. Amazonian, Frigid Bridget, She-ra. The all too familiar recollection of personal persecution made me feel like I was 17 all over again.

I had stood head and shoulders above my class mates throughout primary and most of senior school. Coupled with my uncanny strength and agility for a female I had become the class joke, correction, during senior school, the Senior School joke. The "in" crowd thought nothing of making the most of any chance to ridicule me. Lunch times were especially hard, there seemed to be no place to hide, and no-one to hang out with who might have helped to keep the human wolves at bay. My one love had been the athletics team; I excelled at track and field events -beating all competitors hands down. My dream of national success kept me sane and buoyant on the stormy sea of school life, until the fateful day coach Carlson decided to pit me against the cream of the male track squad. Why he decided to do so I will never know- the outcome in my mind was already a forgone conclusion… I would beat them. Maybe I should have heeded that small voice in my head that whispered it was a bad idea. But those uber confident Jocks with their super beautiful cheer leader hunnys and their putdowns deserved to be humiliated, just as they humiliated me every day at school.

My blood pounded in my ears as coach Carlson gave us all the order to get on our marks, he had placed me on the outside of the eight lane running track that swept around the inner circle of the playing field. I glanced across to my left and looked down the line of runners; each of the jocks was the epitome of athletic perfection, all honed muscle and slick hairstyles. Jayce Seaward, the self- appointed leader of the track team and in the second lane down returned my glance with a withering stare.

"You're a joke Thordottir," he hissed "just like everything else about you, you freak!" I involuntary gripped the red gravel of the running track so hard it cut into my palm; I forced myself to focus on Coach Carlson's voice and slow my breathing. I concentrated on the oppressors to my left. I could feel their excitement, the beating of their hearts and the intake of breath. They were my opposition, the hunters of the hunted; they had to be defeated at all costs. A strange but all too familiar song began to resound in my head. I had no idea where I had learned the melody or the words but it stirred something within me, lifting me, filling me with light and the knowledge that they would fall before me, subjugated in the dust.

"GO!"The word exploded through my brain and my limbs began to pump like huge pistons as I powered of the starting line. The ground fell away beneath my feet as I gathered speed and momentum along the track. All was silent around me but for the singing only I could hear, it called me on faster and faster, filling my body with power. My mind began to fill with light, and shapes began to form at the peripheral of my vision as my body kept in time to the ethereal music.

As quickly as it began, so it was over. I crossed the line and slowed to turn to look at the rest of the field. All seven of the runners were stood along various parts of the track just staring at me. A complete hush had fallen over the bleachers where the competitors' girlfriends sat along with a few other spectators. I began to walk towards them an apologetic grin plastered across my face. I guessed that the race had had a false start and I had run the whole length racing myself while the others watched and laughed at another of my stupid mistakes. I inwardly cursed my own stupidity as I approached the other runners; however the looks on their faces brought me up short. Out and out hostility was evident on every one of the track team's face. Whispers from the bleachers began to grow louder until a braver soul shouted out "cheating freak…..test her for drugs coach….druggie freak!" I turned from one accuser to another until finally I found Coach Carlson. I held my hands up in supplication," I don't…." I began, but didn't get to finish the sentence as Carlson turned on me his face a mottled purple as he vainly attempted to suppress his rage.

His jowls quivered as he spat "Get of my field, get off the track, and get out of my team. I don't train cheats, I don't deal with druggies!" Again I attempted to placate him and make him see reason only to meet a string of expletives culminating in Carlson and the whole track team walking off the field closely followed by the Cheer Squad. I remember standing in the middle of the field watching their retreating backs and thinking how ironic a Cheer squad was….they brought nothing but pain and misery to us lesser female mortals.

The only saving grace had been Cali. She had been at the top of the bleachers reading one of her many Wiccan chronicles when all hell had broken lose. She made her way towards me as the others left the track and came to a direct stop a foot away from where I stood still rooted to the spot.

"Well that brightened my day", she stated, and thrust out her hand. "I'm Cali, and you, you are my best friend." We had been inseparable from that day on, and school had become that little more bearable.

The handle on my bedroom door turned and Cali came breezing in. "Come on Mother Superior, Mr Love-muscle is sitting on the sofa awaiting your pleasure." I clutched the towel closer to me and groaned, "Just what am I supposed to say?" I asked, "Did you like the view?" Cali clucked her tongue and frowned at me. " Despite your own misgivings about your general appeal to the male populace, I can only gather that you're not deformed or have some alien peculiarity, as Rinc seems set to lay siege to your bedroom door if you don't put in an appearance! Now pull on your best lacy thong, ditch the bra and slither that statuesque bod of yours into that little number I left on your bed" I turned to where Cali indicated. Lying on my bedspread was a scrap of cream lace with a sheer lining.

"You are kidding?" I squeaked to Cali's retreating back.

"Lady, you do yourself an injustice," she retaliated," remember resistance is futile when all things natural come together".

I turned my attention to the satin and lace dress again. The daisy chain pattern was reminiscent of a Chanel design I had seen on one of my rare jaunts into the city. I lifted it off the bed to examine it. The dress was backless and stopped just above my knees. As I picked it up a matching lace thong tumbled onto the bed. Something about it made my heart beat just a little faster and a rueful smile tilted the edge of my mouth. Was I doing myself an injustice as Cali had said? Feeling wicked and more than a little nervous I stepped out of the towel and slipped the panties on. My grin became broader as my daring grew; I sprayed my underarms with anti-perspirant then slithered into the dress. Applying a slick of mascara and lip-gloss, and with one last backward glance to check the effect in the full length mirror I opened the door and stepped out into the room.


End file.
